<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comfort by saisei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704162">Comfort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/saisei'>saisei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Torture, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Trauma, World of Ruin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/saisei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ignis and Prompto are both sleepless in Tenebrae as they make their way back to Lucis after losing Noct.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FFXV Book Club Monthly Sprint Prompts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Getting out of Gralea – and Niflheim – was a disaster. Daemons were everywhere, and the few local people they ran into were inclined to shoot first – not that Prompto blamed them. He wouldn't have trusted five hungry guys in uniforms either. Most of their trip to safety had to be on foot, because the major roads had all been barricaded or were littered with abandoned cars. His feet were killing him by the time they reached Tenebrae.</p>
<p>He'd expected the capital to still be overrun with refugees, but most of them had apparently kept going, trying to reach Lestallum by airship or boat. Aranea was thrilled, in her own way, to see that Biggs and Wedge had survived, and when she saw Prompto she gave him a hug that squeezed all the air out of his lungs and nearly yanked him off his feet, saying <i>knew those friends of yours would find you</i>. She arranged hot showers, hot food, and bunks for the Crownsguard in the stationary train, contingent on them making a full report on the state of things in Gralea. And what had happened to Noct.</p>
<p>Aranea said, trying to find a bright side, that stuck inside a rock was better than dead, but knowing Noct wasn't going to be saving the world any time soon was a blow. She had prepared for the worst, of course, but no one had wanted that to happen. They'd have to start setting her plans into action. Tomorrow. Today, they were done in.</p>
<p>Gladio claimed the top bunk: he'd taken a bath and eaten a ton of food, basically putting himself into a coma. Prompto and Ignis had to share the bottom; no big deal, considering they'd all slept packed into one tent for weeks, creating a miasma all of their own from the funk of unwashed clothes and bodies. A soft mattress was a luxury... except they were both keyed up, by habit.</p>
<p>After sitting on the edge of the bed and toweling his hair dry – Astrals, it felt good to be clean – while watching Ignis pace out his nerves like a coeurl in a cage, Prompto decided they were both being ridiculous.</p>
<p>"Want me to read to you?" he asked. He'd done that in Altissia, when Ignis was recovering, but Ignis hadn't wanted to continue when others were around. He had tried – was still trying – to downplay his blindness, and he hated not being able to read. "Don't think anything short of a bomb'll wake Gladio." Ignis paused, interested but wary. "You remember where we left off?" Prompto continued, taking his phone out and finding the book they'd been halfway through, a historical drama with lots of backstabbing, intrigue, and elaborate descriptions of Solheimian fashion and hairstyles. "Come here."</p>
<p>He kicked his boots off and shifted to the head of the bunk. He got Ignis to sit to his left, so he was on the outside, where the light was better. It was a lot cozier than the bed in Altissia's Leville, but Prompto didn't mind. He started right in with the banquet scene they'd been in the middle of, with the ridiculously over-the-top veiled threats and power plays that Ignis always found amusing, as someone who actually knew how royalty and aristocrats did those kinds of things.</p>
<p>Prompto was there for the lavish costume descriptions: he didn't know if lacy frills were historically accurate, but the author sure did love them.</p>
<p>He was about to make an aside to Ignis about a particularly egregious frill – on a pair of gloves, how pointless was that? – when he realized Ignis had dropped off.</p>
<p>He read another couple of paragraphs, to lull Ignis further into sleep, and then nudged him down, telling him to <i>stretch out so your back doesn't kill you tomorrow</i>. Ignis sleep-grumbled at him but did as he was told, more or less: he slid down, which was good, but he mistook Prompto for his pillow. Prompto ended up with Ignis' head in his lap, an arm cuddling his thigh, and one leg thrown over his own. To keep him from escaping, presumably.</p>
<p>"You're going to be so embarrassed in the morning," Prompto told him, but he succumbed to the temptation to run his fingers through Ignis' hair. It was just as soft as it looked. The mostly-undamaged side of Ignis' face was planted practically in Prompto's crotch – he'd moved his dick out of the way just in time – so Prompto could see his scars clearly, without his glasses in the way. Ignis never complained, but Prompto knew the cold in Niflheim had irritated his skin there, especially the ragged line at the edge of the burns; Prompto's own cuts and bruises had been a constant drumbeat of pain as they walked, and he'd probably have poked at them, too, if he could have brought himself to touch them at all. Ignis had rubbed at the scarring surreptitiously until Gladio told him to knock it off, they didn't need him getting an infection on top of all the other shit they were dealing with.</p>
<p>Prompto let his thumb stray, tracing over the line of Ignis' eyebrow, half burned away. In his sleep, Ignis made a soft purring sound, and Prompto retreated guiltily, going back to petting his hair. He didn't want to make things weird; he didn't want to fall head over heels for Ignis and spend his days in self-conscious terror of giving himself away.</p>
<p>He knew he was probably projecting because even that fear was just a drop in the bucket compared to all the reasons he had for not wanting to sleep himself. He didn't like waking up screaming. He just wanted... this: a safe room, Gladio's steady breathing from above, bright light showing nothing lurked in the corners, and Ignis' warmth and trust. Maybe sometime in the night he'd switch positions and let Ignis watch over him, but right now, this was enough.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>